


Le Swamp

by orphan_account



Category: Shrek Series
Genre: Annie are you happy now, I only lowkey hate myself for making this, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in the swamp. Annie, this one is for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Swamp

You walked into le swamp. Ye wanted to sex le shrek. Le shrek saw ye. "What are ye doing in le swamp." Then ye and shrek had the sex. The end


End file.
